


Lifting Up The Knight V Part 2: Finale

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, Gen, Hospitalization, Paralysis, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no greater joy nor greater reward than to make a fundamental difference in someones life. - Sister Mary Rose McGeady</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I only own this in my dreams...actually no, not even there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifting Up The Knight V Part 2: Finale

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this the last part :)

"So what will happen once the stone is used on me? Would I just walk right away or something?" Havoc asked.

 

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Marco said while nodding to Doctor Stevens.  Doctor Stevens just hummed and shook his head at the sight of Havoc's legs.

 

"Assuming that it's been months since you properly used them, the muscles would probably be overexerted for that particular action. You won't be able to stand for more than a few minutes."

 

"Does he look flabby Doctor?" a teasing voice said. Both Doctors answered a negative and Havoc huffed.

 

"Please Colonel. I doubt that I'm flabby. You'd be flabby if Hawkeye didn't keep watch of what you're eating." Havoc snickered as Mustang growled.

 

"She does not do such a thing. I am capable of handling my own diet, thank you." Mustang replied tilting his face up, his nose high in the air. Havoc could only marvel a little at how much the Colonel reminded him of Edward.

 

"Actually Mustang, Hawkeye does watch you're eating as of now, since you are deprived from any sort of vision. Anyway Doctor, should we go ahead with...uh... the stone." Stevens replied. Everyone jumped when they heard the heavy noise of the door as it opened and closed, Marco quickly stuffing the stone in his coat pocket and covering his head with his hood. They all stared at the curtain until it was pulled back, revealing Riza and Rebecca.

 

"Damn! You scared the hell out of me." Havoc exhaled while clutching his chest. Mustang felt his heart hammer in his chest as well and could smell faintly something as a slight draft hit his shoulder. He identified the scent as Riza.

 

"Hawkeye, wouldn't it be best if you had knocked on the door?" Mustang asked a little irritated. Rebecca huffed, placing her fists on her hips.

 

"And why would we? It's not like you guys were bare assed naked in here."

 

"Rebecca." Riza reprimanded.

 

"What Riza?" the dark haired woman asked irritably until she noticed that Riza looked past her. She quickly looked over her shoulder and blushed at the other men. "Oh...excuse me." She said and blushed more when the younger man just lightly chuckled.

 

"It's alright Miss." Doctor Stevens assured. Rebecca smiled and held out a hand seeming to surprise the doctor with the unladylike decorum. He nonetheless took her hand.

 

"I'm Rebecca...and you are?" she asked flirtariously making Havoc clear his throat loudly. Doctor Stevens pulled his hand back when he was faced with such a noise.

 

"Rebecca...!" Havoc yelped.

 

"Oh hush Jean. I'm only teasing." She said smiling at Havoc kindly. Havoc rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Mustang smirked.

 

"Oh. Wow, Havoc. Didn't expect you to be with Rebecca...why I-"

 

"You hush too Mustang." Rebecca sniffed and Mustang mumbled quietly making Riza smile.

 

"He's Doctor Stevens, Rebecca." Riza introduced. "We've known him for quite a while."

 

"Ah. Yes. How are the nurses out there Lieutenant?" Marco asked. Riza nodded.

 

"They're all preoccupied as of now." Marco held out his hand from his pocket and held the stone with delicate fingers and Rebecca stared.

 

"Is that...?"

 

"Yes. I was about to perform it on Havoc before you came in."

 

"...Well...I'm ready." Marco nodded and moved closer to Havoc and the young man couldn't help but feel a little claustrophobic. There was quite a lot of people in the room and he didn't know why his body felt so tense right now. What was he feeling exactly? When Marco held on to his shoulder Havoc startled and Marco smiled.

 

"It's all right. Just relax." Havoc let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, feeling his muscles ease and his heart's palpitation slow. He knew he'd be all right. After all the Doctor's words are always trusted. Marco helped Havoc leaned forward on his wheelchair, pressing the Philosopher stone on his lower back (1). After all, Havoc's problem was from his back, not his legs. The stone seemed to resonate with the situation at hand, emitting a red glow. Everyone seemed to marvel at it and Mustang could hear the slight whir that the stone worked out.

 

Havoc tried to relax, but felt a tingle sensation spread from his lower back to his lower anatomy, almost making it feel like he was having an erection and was sure that his penis rose up. It almost felt like he could feel the vertebrae fix themselves an mend with the lost nerves and he gave out breaths that seemed to concern Marco slightly. The tingling turned into tickling as it spread from back and hips to his thighs, calves and even his toes. He had the sudden urge to kick out his legs to relieve the nuisance however the bothersome feeling completely vanished and it made it feel like a...soothing sensation. He couldn't quite place it.

 

After the glow ended. Mustang quickly shot up, alarming Hawkeye when he almost lost his balance as he felt his way to Havoc.

 

"Havoc! Are you all right?" Mustang asked quickly making Havoc wince at it's shrill.

 

"I'm fine Boss." There was silence.

 

"Can...can you stand? Can you feel your legs?"

 

"Can you lift them up?" The never ending questions seemed to surface more and the stuffy feeling came again as Rebecca, Riza and Mustang crowded around him.

 

"Please. Everyone." Stevens pleaded.

 

"Remain calm." Marco soothed, making everyone clear their throats in embarrassment. Stevens went over and plucked out a pin from his pocket and poked Havoc lightly with it.

 

"Hey!" Havoc screeched, Shifting his body away from the offending little threat. Rebecca widened her eyes and Mustang felt around Havoc. Quickly Havoc held on to Mustang and his legs shook when he started standing slowly, feeling the ache in his muscles at the exertion and teared up at the wonderfulness of feeling his leg muscles grow tired. Rebecca wailed, flinging her arms around Havoc and Mustang as Riza followed along in wrapping her arms around the rest of them, making both doctors smile.

 

"It turned out to be a success after all." Marco sighed out, feeling his throbbing chest slow. "I-I've never tried this on paralysis."

 

"What about a blind man?" Havoc asked as he was helped to sit back down and after their embrace was over. Marco shook his head reluctantly.

 

"I believe the Philosopher stone willed it. I've never really seen it emit an energy quite like that. It maybe probably from the amount of work it took to mend the nerves."

 

"Is there still some left for the Colonel?" Riza asked, her pleading eyes on Marco. Marco took a look at the stone.

 

"Yes. Enough I believe." Riza grabbed onto Mustang's arm and led him to Marco.

 

"Please...If you could" Mustang whispered. Marco nodded and placed the stone on the back of Mustang's head (2) and the energy quickly escalated. Mustang felt and saw a red hue in his mind and a quick rush and he could've sworn he heard yells and gleeful praise in his head. It frightened him at first, but then he relaxed into it. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and saw only hues of color. He guessed that the fuzzy vision in front of him was Marco by the light hues and behind him Doctor Stevens.

 

"Colonel." Hawkeye called and he turned to her as he heard a crack in her voice.

 

"Ah...tears again Lieutenant?" He teased. "Don't worry I could see...somewhat. I believe it would get better in time." Havoc let a howl of joy as Rebecca grinned widely. Hawkeye rubbed her eyes as the Colonel embraced her.

 

"I'll go get you an optometrist right away." Marco said.

 

"No need. Doctor Stevens knows of Optometry as well." Mustang assured. Then he frowned. "Hopefully I don't wear any accursed lenses.". Stevens laughed as the rest chuckled.

 

And the stone beautifully disintegrated.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) The spinal cord has sections that help operate our bodies. The lower back mainly the 1st lumbar spine to the the coccyx operates the lower limbs, reproductive organs and some digestive organs.
> 
> (2) The Visual Cortex is placed on the rear right and left hemispheres of our brain. Mainly in charge of sight.
> 
> Read and Review. :)


End file.
